BB-8 Lo hizo
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [FinnRey] Harto de ver como su amigo Finn no se declaraba a Rey, BB-8 decide tomar cartas en el asunto.


**BB-8 lo hizo**

El tiempo curaba heridas físicas, y eso Finn lo sabia muy bien. Le había costado recuperarse de sus heridas, pero le hecho ganas para poder seguir luchando. Algo que había aprendido al dejar de ser parte de la Primera Orden era que la vida era mucho mejor que la muerte, que era lo que representaba el todavía vivo Kylo Ren. No quería vengarse por todo ese tiempo que había pasado en cama, sabia que Rey era quien decidía si intentar traerlo a la luz o matarlo, pero algo dentro de él pedia coger el sable laser de Rey y hundirlo en su estomago.

Rey era mucho más optimista. A pesar de haber vuelto mucho después de su despertar y servir a la causa, buscaba los momentos perfectos para poder recuperar a Ben Solo. No lo hacia ni por el bien de la Fuerza ni por orden de Luke Skywalker, lo hacia por Leía y el difunto Han Solo, quienes tenían derecho de ver de vuelta a su hijo al lado de la luz a pesar de todos sus pecados.

Pero Rey era otra historia.

Ya no tenían tanto tiempo juntos, ella no dejaba de servir por la causa, pero a veces parecía excesivo. Si quería pasar un rato con ella, debía esperar unos dias en el comedor, comer juntos y verla partir de nuevo. Realmente no aguantaba esos abandonos, pero si lo hacia era porque era lo que había. Le comentaba cada una de las cosas a su ya mejor amigo Poe Dameron, quien escuchaba aquello casi todos los días, como un disco rayado. Como buen amigo, él le decía que era algo normal que ella estaba ocupada, y que si mal no había escuchado a Luke Skywalker (que había regresado con la clara intención de seguir la causa al lado de su hermana y su Padawan) Rey no estaría como antes durante un buen rato.

-No te desanimes, BB-8- Le decía Poe al droide cada vez que terminaban ese tiempo de conversaciones con un Finn demasiado desanimado- Ya algún día que se vean se lo dirá. Por ahora centremos nosotros en convencer a la general Organa que me deje conducir esa maravilla

Pero ese día no llegaba. Cada vez era más difícil hablar con Rey y Finn veía como sus posibilidades menguaban cada vez más. Quizás su destino era ver como ella crecía sin poder decirle lo que sentía. El piloto intentaba convencerlo de que si podía, que solo necesitaba un poco de fé y sobre todo una gran valentía, pero era como hablarle a paredes. Casi como en aquellas historias absurdas de las que hablaban mucho las chicas adolescentes de algunos mundos.

-¡BB-8!- escucharon gritar a Rey desde la otra punta del hangar donde acababa de aterrizar. Se lanzo a por el pequeño droide, que con sus "beep" decía que estaba realmente contento de verla en ese momento. Por la cara de su maestro, que bajaba después de ella, parecía ser un fracaso su última misión. - Siempre consigues animarme, pequeño

La joven se reunió con sus amigos, contando que cada vez era más fuerte Kylo Ren y que, a ese paso tendría que matarlo. Algo que veían que no la animaba en absoluto, pues era de sobra conocida su intención de traerlo a la luz por su madre. Aun tenía visibles algunas heridas que debió haberle hecho el sith, pero ella restaba importancia.

-Rey, ve a enfermería y descansa- le dijo Finn como consejo, claramente preocupado.

-Te preocupas demasiado- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- pareces mi hermano

-¿Cuánto te vas a quedar?- le preguntó Dameron

-Poco, solo descanso aquí y la idea es seguir con lo mismo- les comentó ella tan tranquila- No pararé hasta que ese idiota de Ben vuelva a la Luz

Se dio por terminada la conversación cuando ella se volvió a marchar, despidiéndose de todos ellos con un abrazo, pues ella aseguraba la salida indefinida. Nada más irse, el piloto le insistía para hablar con ella, dejar las cosas claras aunque fuera rechazado, pues no podía seguir con esa actitud. Si era correspondido o no era algo que tenía que descubrir antes de que la duda acabase con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

BB-8 no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La ex-chatarrera seguía en sus trece con aquella misión y no daba tiempo para otras cosas. Quizás, tenía que dar un empuje a todo aquello. Espero a que fuera de noche para colarse en la habitación de Rey. Le sabía un poco mal, pero sabía que si no cogía aquel sable, al día siguiente marcharía por tiempo indefinido con el maestro Skywalker. Tuvo que dar varios golpes contra la mesa donde estaba para que cayera al lado suyo y con dos de sus finos ganchos arrastrarlo por el suelo hasta dar con la habitación de Finn. No sabía como la ex chatarrera no se había despertado, pero era algo que agradecía, si no, no sabía como mentir. Lo dejó a los pies de cama, en un lugar visible para el ex stormtrooper, quien no se enteró de la entrada furtiva de BB-8.

A la primera hora de la mañana, nada más despertarse, Poe Dameron vio que todavía Rey no había partido y que había dejado esperando al maestro dentro de la nave. Esta pico su puerta para preguntarle algo que escapaba de su comprensión, pues no la veía capaz de perder el gran sable laser. Nada más ella irse, vio la llegada de su querido BB-8, explicando que había hecho a la noche, dejando sorprendido al piloto, que se sentía entre sorprendido y contento de que él hiciera el primer paso para que se encontraran. Fueron directos a la habitación de Finn, donde el chico, de una forma un poco sorprendente, no se había dado cuenta de que hay estaba el sable de su todavía no chica.

-Espera...¿Me dices que BB-8, nuestro querido y adorado BB-8, ha cogido el sable de Rey y lo ha puesto en mi habitación para que me declare de una vez?- ambos asintieron- ¿No es un poco surrealista?

-¡Mira el lado positivo! ¡Es el momento de que lo hagas!

-¿Qué haga qué?- preguntó Rey en la puerta. Esta recién había entrado sin avisar, y se sorprendió al ver su arma en manos de Finn- ¿Lo has encontrado?

-Os dejamos solos- dijo Dameron saliendo para darles un poco de privacidad, pero quedándose en el otro lado de la puerta con el droide para escuchar la conversación.

-En realidad estaba en mi habitación. Al parecer BB-8 lo dejó aquí- le dijo la verdad un tanto cortado. La chica empezó a reírse, pues no creía que algo tan bonito hiciera eso- ¡Es la verdad! Quería que hablase contigo de algo importante

-¿Queréis tu y Poe ir conmigo a completar las misiones de la resistencia?- preguntó un poco emocionada, pensando que ese era el tema a tratar- Sería fantástico, seríamos con un trio letal y podríamos ir a tantos lugares...¡Así no nos apartaríamos!

-Estaría muy bien, pero no era de eso

-¡Ya se! Estas enamorado de Poe y quieres que te ayude a decírselo

-¡No! Es como mi hermano. -respondió de inmediato. Respiró hondo antes de decírselo- Te quiero

-Tu sabes que yo también

-No...no de esa forma. Te amo, Rey, estoy enamorado de ti

Se escuchó un _por fin!_ en la puerta, que fue un poco ignorada por los dos dado el shock que tenían ambos: Rey se había sonrojado hasta el límite y Finn estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco.

-Yo también- pudo decir ella al final como un susurro que el ex stormtrooper pudo escuchar. Se formó un silencio realmente extraño, en el que cada uno de ellos no sabía que hacer hasta que Rey vio la hora. Seguro que el maestro Skywalker estaba enfadado por su sobrado retraso- Me tengo que ir ya

-Te hará falta- le dio el sable, a lo que aprovecho para darle un suave y tímido primer beso.- Regresa pronto

-Hasta pronto...Te quiero- se atrevió ella a decirlo muy avergonzada, sin mirarlo directamente. Finn estaba al borde de un colapso.

Esta salió de la habitación y vio a BB-8, al que le dio un abrazo un pequeño beso en forma de agradecimiento y se despidió con un breve abrazo del piloto, que intentaba disimular su alegría. Al verla correr hacia el hangar, entro en la habitación con el droide. Se pararon un momento y tuvo que pellizcarlo para que no creyera que estaba soñando. Solo al ver que era 100% real, ambos empezaron a saltar y a gritar como en una victoria de la alianza rebelde.

De mientras, Rey entraba en la nave y vio la sonrisa burlona de Luke Skywalker, quien adivino a la primera que había pasado. Ella, muerta de la vergüenza, le dijo que a la vuelta convencería a la general de usar el Halcón Milenario para que fueran también Finn, Poe y sobre todo BB-8.

* * *

 _Soy de los que se preguntan porque BB-8 no tiene cabida en el personajes de Fanfiction si es un roba-films._

 _Esta pareja me parece de las más achuchables, quiero decir, es de las más fluff de la película._

 _Hasta la proxima~_


End file.
